flightoftheconchordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drive By
Bret and Jemaine are shocked by the prejudiced actions of a fruit vendor who won't sell to them because they are New Zealanders. Dave recommends a strong response and teaches them how to "flip the bird". Murray is smitten with the new tech support lady at the consulate. Plot At a sidewalk fruit stand Bret and Jemaine are refused service. The vendor expresses disgust for New Zealanders and wants to disinfect any fruit they touch. The boys leave empty handed. They visit the consulate for a band meeting where Bret is clearly upset about the incident. There they meet the pretty blonde tech support lady that is updating the consulate's aging Commodore VIC-20 computers with newer P.C.s. After she leaves, Murray tells the band that he is in love with her. Bret asks about his wife and Murray reminds them that he is separated. Bret receives a package from home — his favourite cardboard box — and Murray lends them a tape of New Zealand TV shows that he received from his mother. At home the pair discuss the incident while they watch some of the recorded shows on Murray's tape. One of the shows is an episode of "Albi The Racist Dragon". Bret, who is still upset about the vendor's attitude, watches from the comfort of his cardboard box. Bret and Jemaine go to see Dave to ask him about the racism they experienced. Dave tells them that there is a lot of "prejudism" against the English in America. Disregarding their pleas that they are not English, Dave admits that even he hates them sometimes. A montage of scenes follow in which we see Jemaine and Bret being jostled on the street, being denied entry to a nightclub, getting cheated by a hot dog vendor and being forced to ride at the back of the bus. They try once more to buy fruit from the vendor but are chased off again. The frustrated pair ride off on their bicycles singing "Mutha Uckas". At another band meeting, Murray fakes a computer problem in order to see Jessica, the tech support lady, again. He asks the band to help him with a love song he is writing for her. Back at their place, Bret, Jemaine and Dave try to come up with ideas for dealing with the vendor. Dave suggests they frame him for murder by poisoning his fruit, but settles for the lesser option of teaching them how to "flip the bird". After the vendor escalates the conflict by nailing a kiwifruit to their door, the boys head over to his fruit stand to have a showdown with him. They furiously flip him the bird and chastise him for his racism. However they soon realise that he has New Zealanders and Australians mixed up and it is actually Australians that he hates. Realising his mistake, the vendor apologises and gives them some free fruit. Back at the consulate, Murray learns from Greg that Jessica the tech girl is gone; her duties are complete. A distraught Murray sings "Leggy Blonde" to his lost love. Over the end credits we see shots of Bret, Jemaine and Sinjay the fruit vendor flipping the bird to the guard at the Australian consulate. Songs The following are songs featured in this episode. Albi the Racist Dragon Albi the Racist Dragon (a.k.a. Albie), sung by Jemaine, concerns the eponymous character's persecution by an angry mob and subsequent redemption, through the companionship of one of his victims, a "badly burned Albanian boy." It is mostly spoken word set to an animated sequence in a children's TV style. The animated sequence was directed by Oliver Dear, a storyboard artist and illustrator, who has previously worked with Executive Producer Troy Miller on the opening sequence for the 76th Academy Awards in 2004. Mutha Uckas Mutha Uckas features Jemaine and Bret singing about their frustration with the racist vendor and other annoyances of daily life. The self censoring ("Mutha Uckas") is intentional — the band has always sung it that way in concerts. Leggy Blonde Leggy Blonde is a love song sung by Murray about the tech support lady. Bret and Jemaine sing backup and other consulate staff provide percussion using office supplies. The visuals for this song were inspired by the music video for the song "War Over Water" by Samuel Flynn Scott. Scott, as part of The Phoenix Foundation, contributed to the soundtrack of the movie Eagle vs Shark which was also directed by Taika Waititi. Background Notes *We learn that Murray is separated from his wife, which explains the wedding ring that he has been wearing in the preceding episodes. *We discover that Dave is of Indian descent, as is Arj Barker, the actor who plays him. *This is the only episode of series one that Kristen Schaal does not appear in. *The first TV show we see them watch on Murray's video tape is A Dog's Show. This is a real New Zealand television show from the 1980s that broadcast sheepdog trial competitions. *After this, we hear an ad for What Have You Done to My House?, another TV show. This show is fictional, but references a number of shows with the same premise. *In the advertisement for the telephone, the man asks to reserve the new Gipsy Kings album; the Gipsy Kings are a French band. *The writer and director of this episode, Taika Waititi, makes a small cameo in this episode. He plays a character in the "Learning to Use the Phone" advertisement on the tape they watch. He also directs Jemaine Clement in the 2007 film Eagle vs Shark. *The cinematography in the scene where Bret and Jemaine approach the fruit vendor in order to flip him the bird has many similarities to early John Woo action films. Category:Season One Episodes